The Only Dream Among The Nightmares
by I.M.Bonacci
Summary: After experiencing his family's deaths, Lovino made it his sworn duty to keep his village safe from the vampires that terrorize them. However, while out on a hunt, Lovino meets, Ysabel, the wife of the Pure blood leader. Ysabel was like the other vampires, she was kind and could control herself. The two begin a friendship, but could it turn into something more? Romano x Fem Spain


**Characters:**

 **Romano - Lovino Vargas**

 **England - Arthur Kirkland (Info: He's a Pureblood Vampire and The Leader of The Daemones Malae Texere Clan)**

 **Italy - Feliciano Vargas**

 **Seborga - Romeo Vargas**

 **Ancient Rome - Romulus Vargas**

 **Germania - Torvald Beilschmidt**

 **Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Germany - Ludwig Beilschmidt**

Lovino raced through the trees, refusing to look back because he knew the vicious creature could have found him and be chasing after him. Tears streamed down his face as he thought back to what happened, but a few minutes ago. He felt so tired yet his legs couldn't stop. Blood strained the bottoms of his shoes and the bottom edge of his jeans.

Once he was sure he had gotten out of the creature's line of sight, he hid swiftly. Shaking, he hugged his knees and softly wept.

 _Flashback_

 _Lovino's grandfather, Romulus, rushed into the house, leaning against the door and doing his best to keep it shut. "Grandpa Rome. What happened?" Lovino asked as he gazed at his grandfather's clothing. "There's a-a…" Romulus stuttered, looking paler than usual._

 _"Grandpa?" Feliciano asked as he took a place next to Lovino. Romeo hide behind his brothers' and peeked over their shoulders. "Poppy?" Lovino asked as he stepped closer when Romulus suddenly fell to the ground, coughing heavily._

 _Suddenly, a creature bursted through the door, breaking it into splinters._

 _Screaming, Lovino and his brothers back far away from the creature who was standing right behind their grandpa. The creature has blonde hair, pale skin and lime green eyes. From the creature's longer-than-usual teeth, Lovino could tell it was one of the vampires his grandfather hunted._

 _The vampire laughed evilly as he picked up Romulus by the collar of his shirt. Romulus looked straight into the vampire's eyes and visibly shook in fear. "A-Arthur." He stuttered nervously. Arthur's mouth stretched into a smirk. "Caught you." The blonde's next move was one that was fast and sudden. He threw the older man onto the ground before pouncing on him._

 _Meanwhile, Romulus' grandchildren, who had ultimately been forgotten by the vampire, were hiding somewhere dark, shaking in fear as they heard their grandfather's cries in pain and terror._

 _Lovino, Feliciano and Romeo held their breath as they heard footsteps getting louder and louder. A light flooded the Italians' eyes and they all screeched when they saw Arthur's bloody face and wicked grin._

 _The three fled from their spot and ran to another spot of the house, Arthur tailing them close. They ran out of their house and into the woods that surrounded it. The only light to guide them was the silvery light of the moon. As they ran and ran, they began to get slowly and slowly. Eventually, Romeo had to stop and catch his breath._

 _However, Arthur took this chance and pounced on him, killing him in a vicious way. Lovino and Feliciano watched in horror as their baby brother was ripped to shreds and eaten. Once Arthur finished, he looked up at the two boy and smirked again, licking his lips slowly._

 _"I'll give you a head start." Arthur teased, his English accent flowing like silk as he spoke. Lovino tugged his brother's arm and pulled him along. The two ran from the Brit, their hearts beating in their ears. Lovino suddenly felt as if they were slowing down and looked behind him to see that Feliciano was struggling to keep running._

 _By accident, Lovino dropped Feliciano's hand and the younger of the two collapsed. Panicking, Lovino hid, leaving Feliciano heaving on the dirt. Lovino's heart was going a mile a minute when he heard footsteps and the crunching of leaves._

 _He heard Arthur's laughing and Feliciano gasp before he screaming in pain. Without a second thought, Lovino quietly crept out of his hiding spot before running away from that horrid monster._

 _End of Flashback_

Lovino's sobs got heavier and he clutched himself even tighter. It was quiet. Peaceful. Calm. As if three innocent people weren't murdered. Once he felt ready, Lovino stood up. His legs trembled beneath him. Slowly, he moved forward, being as quiet as he could while he search for the exit of this dark, eerie forest.

Eventually, Lovino found a way out, a way out that was almost right next to a village that Lovino and his family often traveled to for supplies. Limping, he made his way into the village, searching for an old friend of his grandfather.

Upon memory, he found the house of a man named Torvald Beilschmidt, an old "friend" of his grandpa. "What happened?" Torvald asked Lovino as he cleaned the wounds he received. Lovino didn't answer, all he did was shake in fear while the whole event played over and over again in his head.

Torvald gave Lovino a clean pair of clothing. He let Lovino sleep in his son, Gilbert's, room while he made Gilbert share a room with Ludwig. The young Italian didn't explain what happened 'til the next morning, in which he described it with a fair amount of details.

Through the whole explanation, Torvald looked troubled as he processed what the tween said. Gilbert and Ludwig heard the explanation and were utterly horrified that creatures like Arthur existed, let alone roamed near their home. Due to what happened, Torvald let Lovino into his home and decided to care for him as if he was his own.

When Lovino asked about the creatures like Arthur, Torvald gave an explanation himself. He told all the three boys of the creatures of the night and of the hunters that tracked them and killed them. To be honest, what he was talking about was pretty heavy and might not have been such a great idea to explain these things to a 13 year old, 11 year old and 9 year old, but what the hell.

An opportunity came up and he took it. After hearing about those things, Lovino demanded to be taught how to fight them. Gilbert piggybacked off that idea so that he could out do Lovino. Though he refused at first, with the passing of maybe two or three years, Torvald taught the two the ways of the hunters, as well as a few different kids in the villages whose parents' wanted them to learn.

Sure it took many years, but surely, all of the children he trained would become strong men and women that could defeat those creatures and keep their village safe.


End file.
